peelfandomcom-20200213-history
30 September 1999 (Radio Eins)
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *Radio Eins ; YYYY-MM-DD *1999-09-30 ; Comments *Tracklisting from defunct website provided by Peel Mailing List member ckitlee, to whom many thanks. *Cover versions include 'The Cutter' from Solex (original by Echo & The Bunnymen), 'I Can Take You To The Sun' from Quickspace (Misunderstood), and 'Elenore' from Cinerama (Turtles), all seemingly from John Peel's 60th Birthday Album of specially recorded tracks by sessions bands. Solex appear twice on the tracklisting, also turning up with a track from the current album. *Other covers include an otherwise undocumented version of 'Salamanda Palaganda' from To Rococo Rot (original by Tyrannosaurus Rex), while Gerry & The Pacemakers make an unexpected appearance on the show with their version of Arthur Alexander's 'Shot Of Rhythm & Blues', originally released as lead track on the Merseybeat combo's debut album in 1963.https://www.discogs.com/Gerry-And-The-Pacemakers-How-Do-You-Like-It/master/284006 *The show ends with what appears to be an old Fall session track, 'Words Of Expectation', from the band's seventh visit to the BBC studios for Peel, released on Strange Fruit in 1993. Sessions *n/a Tracklisting *Jon Spencer Blues Explosion: Confused (CD - Acme-Plus) Mute *Alpha-Omega: Orion Skies (LP – Journey To The 9th Level) Reinforced *Melt-Banana: Bunny Wasted A Month Waiting (CD – Cactuses Come In Flocks) A-Zap *Solex: The Cutter (Peel's 60th birthday CD) white label *Determine: Go Through That (7") Builders *Justin Berkovi: Antarctica (12" – Rich Bitches & Superstuds) Predicaments *Soulbossa: In The Wrong (CD - Love Amongst The Stars) Dishy *Nectarine No. 9: She's A Nicer Word To Sing (LP – Just The Way Things Are Joe It's Just The Way Things Are) Creeping Bent *Mouse On Mars: Albion Rose (LP - Niun Niggung) Rough Trade *Twist: Glistening (CD - Magenta) Fierce Panda *Jojo Hookim: Moses Dub (LP – X-Ray Music: A Blood & Fire Dub Directory) Blood & Fire *Cinerama: Elenore (Peel's Birthday CD) white label *Los Straitjackets: Rockula (LP – The Velvet Touch Of Los Straitjackets) Yep Roc *Jarrys Fimbo: Mabita (LP – Volcan) Debs *Stylus: The Last Seaweed Collecting Hut At Freshwater West (LP – The Last Seaweed Collecting Hut At Freshwater West) Ochre *Minders: Chatty Patty (LP - Cul-De-Sacs & Dead Ends) Earworm *Chantells: Desperate Time (CD - Children Of Jah - The Chantells & Friends 1977-79 Blood & Fire *American Heritage: 11 (LP – Why Everyone Gets Cancer) Rosewood Union *Quickspace: I Can Take You To The Sun (Peel's 60th birthday CD) white label *James Ruskin: Indirect World (LP - Further Design) Blueprint *Solex: Another Tune Like ´Not Fade Away´ (CD - Pick Up) Matador *Vice: Pacemaker (12" EP – Trojan Horse) Tresor *Gerry & The Pacemakers: Shot Of Rhythm & Blues (unknown release) *Ooberman: Tears From A Willow (single) Independiente *To Rococo Rot: Salamanda Palaganda (unknown release) *Secret Goldfish: Elevate No. 2 (CD – Mink Riots) Creeping Bent *Appliance: Soyuz (LP – Manual) Mute *Fall: Words Of Expectation (EP - Kimble) Strange Fruit File ;Name * * ;Length * ;Other * ;Available * Tracklisting only. Category:1999 Category:Peel shows Category:Radio Eins